


The Mighty Carriage of Valhalla

by Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster



Category: Sally Face (Video Game)
Genre: Cross Country, Cute, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Larry loves his van, M/M, Roadtrip, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, larry gets into a bar fight at some point, sally to the rescue, two bros sitfing in a van going on a rodatrip and theyre kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster/pseuds/Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster
Summary: Its the first aummer after graduation and sally and Larry decide to go on a road trip across country. Bonding and fast food ensue





	The Mighty Carriage of Valhalla

" did you make sure to pack toothpaste? " 

" yes " 

" Toothbrush? " 

There was a silence and a shuffle as Larry rushed to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush, Sally shaking his head. It was the summer of their graduating year, so sally and Larry decided to go on a road trip across country. He had all of his things together while Larry was still packing some things up, the poor disorganized teenager. He emerged from his bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth.  
" weady! " He said and grinned wide. Sally chuckled and pulled his bag over his shoulder. " alright, let's head out then. Do you have everything? " He asked and pointed a finger at him. Larry nodded and grabbed his suitcase. They wanted more people to go due to the size of the van Larry got for himself. But Ash went to her grandmothers with her parents, Chug was with maple and her girlfriend, and neil and todd were of course together for the summer. They actually found an apartment together. So that left Sally, Larry and America!  
Sally hasnt had the pleasure, or so Larry calls it, of seeing his van yet but he most likely had an idea of what it was like.  
He walked out and he was very much correct. " Sally, meet The Mighty Carrige of Valhalla! " he said and flexed beside the name on the back. It was deep red, almost marron with its name on the back in gold lettering. " Wow. " was the only thing sally could muster. Larry pouted " What, I earned the gal! "  
" I know I know, I just figured you would choose something like this. Especially this. " larry pressed his cheek to the cool metal of the van " Be didnt mean that baby. He just hasnt experienced you fully yet~ " He saud and kissed it, smacking the side of it and walking around to the drivers side.  
Sally had loaded the bags into the carpeted interior of the van, seeing posters hung up on the walls of it and even a beaded curtain in the back of the seats. He rolled his eyes and loaded himself into the van with Larry in the drivers seat. He waved to lisa and his dad as they pulled away from addison apartments and on the road to their first destination.

They were currently rocking out to sanitys fall in his car when they got to the first exit. " I want a burger. " Larry said out of the blue and pulled into a generic burger joint on the side of the exit " Youre very impulsive, Larry " he said with a chuckle. Larry shrugged " well you did agree to this very impulsive trip I might remind you, my man~ " He said shooting a grin over to Sally. " you got me there. " He mocked back to him and got out of the van with him, the map under his arm. 

They sat at a booth, sally marking the pointa on the map as Larry ordered " And for you? " the waitress asks. " uh, babana milkshake. " Sally says kind if shooing her off as he concentrated. He caught himself and looked back up at her " P-please. " He said. She nodded and wrote it down, power walking off quickly.

As they wait they disscus the plan for the next 100 or so days. " So we start here then we visit one state every two days, seeing the sights, doing tourist shit and then we circle back around back home and see some stuff we never saw before here! " Sally saud gicing a quick run down of their plans. But Larry was too distraced by his food coming towards him. Sally did want his shake too.  
They discussed some more and eventually they geaded back out on the open road heading to he first place on their list. 

The ozarks.


End file.
